1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing center that is housed in a movable enclosure.
2. Background of the Invention
Data processing centers are normally housed in conventional building structures. Data processing centers generally require a substantial amount of space in an office building or manufacturing facility. Normally, areas must be provided in a data processing center for personnel work space that generally must conform to applicable safety standards and building code requirements. Data processing centers must also provide security for computer systems housed within the data processing center.
Data processing centers are designed to provide a controlled environment for efficient operation of computer systems. It is well known that computers operate more effectively when they are properly cooled. In conventional data processing centers, cooling is normally provided by building air conditioning systems that air condition the interior space of a building with conventional HVAC technology. Fans provided on computer equipment are used to circulate cool interior building air across integrated circuit chips, circuit boards, and power supplies. Data processing centers must also be protected from moisture and humidity that can adversely impact computer systems. Physical protection of valuable computer equipment must also be provided by the building housing the data processing center.
Businesses and institutions may periodically require expansion of data processing centers. Building a new data processing center or expanding an existing data processing center requires a substantial commitment of time and resources. Architectural plans generally must be created that incorporate all of the necessary features and that also comply with local building codes. Data processing operations must continue without interruption if a new or expanded data processing center is to replace or is to be integrated into an existing data processing center.
A substantial amount of time may be required to replace or expand an existing data processing center. Construction of a new building housing a data processing center must comply with applicable building codes. Building permits must be obtained from local government agencies that may take a substantial amount of time due to the complexity of data processing center designs.
Data processing centers generally must be designed to unique specifications depending upon the data processing, data storage, and facilities required by the business or institution. While each data processing center is uniquely designed, all must meet the same basic requirements of providing a power source, a back-up power source, an effective cooling system, and access for service to the computer system components.
Computer systems incorporated into a data processing center generally are installed on site and must be configured according to the performance requirements of the data processing center. A substantial amount of wiring is required to connect individual components of a computer system together into a data center facility. The wiring must generally be done on site by skilled personnel who are contracted generally from computer system manufacturing companies. If the data processing center includes equipment from multiple computer system suppliers, integration of the different computer systems may result in problems relating to system configuration.
Data processing centers must provide adequate security to prevent vandalism and theft and also must provide adequate protection against physical damage to the computer systems housed within the data processing center. Humidity must be carefully controlled in data processing centers. Data processing centers must also afford protection against fire and damage to the computer systems housed within the data processing center, and protection from flooding.
Data centers are normally housed in a building and are not portable. Care must be exercised in moving computer systems to prevent damage to sensitive wiring traces, pin connectors, integrated circuits, cooling fans and the like. Physical shocks or vibration may damage sensitive computer equipment if the computer equipment is moved without adequate protection.
The above problems and needs are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.